Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peripheral devices for personal electronic equipment, and in particular to devices used with small portable electronics such as smartphones.
Description of the Related Art
Small electronic devices, such as smartphones, are becoming ubiquitous. It can be difficult to maintain these devices, i.e. to hold these devices, due to the shape of the device and the human hand. People frequently drop such devices, and in some instances, there can be an urgency in performing other tasks with one's hands while maintaining control over such devices.
Certain devices have been offered to address this issue, including but not limited to devices that effectively tether the electronic device to the user, such as to his or her finger or wrist, as well as simple rings attached to the device wherein the user can slip his or her finger or fingers through the ring so attached. However, none of these devices allow for the ability of the user to quickly and efficiently “flip” the phone such that the user can use his or her hands, or “flip” the phone back into his or her palm with minimal effort. Existing devices, such as the aforementioned tethers and rings, are either impossible to employ to repel and retract or take significant effort and are cumbersome or awkward as a result. No device currently known allows for a quick and relatively minor flick of the wrist to move away from and return to the palm of a user's hand.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a device that overcomes the drawbacks identified above.